No One Wants To Be Alone On Valentine's Day
by Divine Xsanity
Summary: Harry is alone again this Valentine's Day and is surprised when Draco wants to spend it with him. SLASH.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does.

Summary: Harry is alone again this Valentine's Day and is surprised when Draco wants to spend it with him. SLASH.

* * *

He was alone again this Valentine's Day. It wasn't the first time. As a matter of fact he would be more surprised if he was actually spending it with someone, someone who loved him as much as he loved them. Yes he _was_ the Golden Boy but that doesn't always mean it's easy for someone to love him for who he is. Not what they hear and read form the media, but who he is deep down.

He traveled the corridors of the castle just thinking. He was basically alone besides the professors who were busy and a few other students who he didn't really communicate with. It was around noon so he decided to go to the Great Hall and grab some lunch. There he ran into Draco.

"You're alone on Valentine's Day Potter? How sad." Draco sneered.

"Lay off Draco, anyways who are you with?"

"No one."

"Wow your one to talk. Get out of my way." Harry said as he went to walk away but Draco stepped in front of him.

"Not so fast Potter... You... Err... Want to spend today with me? I'm sure you don't want to be alone."

Harry couldn't say no, Draco looked kind of pathetic. Anyways how bad could it be? It's not like Draco would treat him like shit after making himself look like he wanted to be with him. _Wait be with me? Does Draco have feelings for me? I've never thought about him that way but things have changed between us. _

"Fine, only if you promise not to be a prick."

"Alright, so you want to eat lunch together?"

"Okay."

It was awkward for a while until Draco finally said something.

"So why are you alone today Pot-... Harry?"

Slightly happy that Draco actually called him by his first name he smirked and answered the question.

"Well I'm not going to spend it with the fan girls I hook up with, even though I bang them doesn't mean I have feelings for them, and Hermione and Ron are off... Doing gods know what. What about you?"

"Pansy is off with Blaise on some mushy get away and Crabbe and Goyle are off with some girls they didn't bother telling me about, but how they actually found dates is beyond me."

"Yeah tell me about it, what are we going to do after this? It's cold outside and I really don't want to stay in the Great Hall and do arts and crafts."

"Let's just travel the corridors."

"Alright."

They finished their lunches and started walking together talking about their classes, professors, food, quidditch, and such. While they were walking Harry's hand kept accidentally bumping into Draco's until finally Draco grabbed it and held it.

"Err... Draco why are you holding my hand?"

"Well it kept bumping into mine so I figured that's what you wanted." Draco said quietly and let go of Harry's hand. Harry stopped in the middle of the hall, once Draco realized he was walking alone he turned to look back at Harry.

"What?"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"What kind of feelings?"

"God Draco don't be stupid, you know what kind of feelings I'm talking about."

"Oh... THOSE feelings... Well... I don't know. Do you have them for me?"

"Sort of..." Harry said and looked down at his feet trying to hide his blush.

Draco walked towards Harry, lifted up his chin, and softly kissed his light rose lips and pulled away.

"Yes I do." With saying that he passionately kissed Harry again and glided his tongue over his smooth lips. Harry opened his mouth allowing Draco access to his mouth and ran his fingers through Draco's luscious platinum hair. This caused a soft groan to escape Draco's throat. The two tongues fought for dominance. Neither won because they both pulled back to breathe.

"Should... we go somewhere... private?" Harry asked through breaths.

"No." Draco said and pushed Harry against a wall and removed his robes and fiercely kissed him hard on the lips forcing his tongue in once again. Harry tried to regain himself from his shock of pleasure that just went through his entire body and pushed Draco away. Draco glared at Harry like a kid would glare at his mom for taking away his new toy that he just starting playing with. Harry took off Draco's robes and pushed him onto the floor and straddled his hips causing their erections to brush together. He kissed along Draco's jaw line and down his neck sucking and nipping at it.

"Oh... Mr... Go somewhere... private... huh?" Draco said in between moans Harry was causing him to emit.

"If you want me to stop..." Harry said teasingly.

"No!"

"Then shut up."

Draco started to become annoyed with not being in charge so he rolled the two over and attacked one of Harry's rosy nipples with his tongue.

"Mmm Draco." Harry softly moaned while Draco moved to the other nipple to do the same thing.

Draco started to kiss down Harry's abdomen and continued going down. Harry's full erection was begging for attention but Draco ignored it and kissed and nipped at the inside of Harry's thighs causing Harry to buck his hips for attention. Draco got the hint and circled the head of Harry's erection with his tongue. "Oh gods Draco... Don't stop." Draco took Harry whole and pulled back with a big suck causing a popping noise when he pulled his lips off. He tongued Harry's slit and slid it down his shaft and played with his sack using his tongue. He loved the sounds coming from Harry and he wanted more. He stopped what he was doing and looked at Harry. Harry looked back with lust filled disappointed beautiful emerald eyes.

"Why did you stop?"

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

Harry felt himself tingle and was happy he was lying on the floor already because he was sure his knees were weak.

"So bad Draco..."

"You want me to make you scream my name?"

"Mmm... Yes Draco."

"Fuck you so great that your moans echo through the corridors?"

"OH FOR GODS SAKE DRACO JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Harry had to yell he couldn't keep it in. He wanted Draco to fuck him so bad he could feel his dick throbbing.

"Good." Draco said with a satisfied look on his face. He spread Harry's legs apart and pushed a finger into his entrance.

"More..." Harry moaned.

"Gods you are impatient aren't you?" Draco said while adding a second finger. He started scissoring Harry's entrance preparing him for something much bigger that was to come. He fingered Harry looking for his prostate. "Mmm Draco fuck me now..." Harry begged and started fucking himself on Draco's fingers. Draco had now known he found his sweet spot and removed his fingers. He summoned a bottle of lube and started applying it to himself. He positioned himself over Harry's entrance look Harry in his eyes and kissed his bruised lips as he entered him.

"Oh gods Harry... Your so tight." Draco pulled out a little and pushed back into Harry. He continued soft fucking Harry allowing him to get used to him.

"Gods Draco will you hurry up already?" With that Draco pulled out and thrust back into Harry and quickened his pace. "Harder... deeper... Nnngh more." Draco fucked Harry like his life depended on it and angled his dick so that with each thrust he hit Harry's sweet spot. Causing him to moan louder each time he hit it. He felt like he was going to come soon and started pumping Harry.

"Scream my name... "Draco said pumping Harry faster before he came."Oh fuck... DRACO!" Harry screamed as he climaxed all over Draco's hand and his abdomen. "HARRY!" Draco shouted as he lost it and shot his hot wet seed inside Harry's caverns and rode it out. He pulled out of Harry and lyed on his back. He brought his hand up to his mouth and started licking Harry's seed off it.

"Mmm delicious."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I love you," Harry said as he nuzzled his face into Draco's neck.

"I love you too, Happy Valentine's Day." Draco said and kissed Harry's head. He summoned two walls to the side of them so they would have some privacy, two pillows, and a blanket. Harry had already fallen asleep in his arms from exhaustion and Draco fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Well how'd you guys like it? It's my first Harry and Draco fanfic. I think it turned out quite nicely. R&R. 


End file.
